Misery Loves Company
by mmmslash
Summary: Songfic. Ed watches a sad scene across the bar. Onesided EdxRoy


One-sided EdxRoy. My first attempt at a songfic. Is this how they are done?

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal. Don't own Fallout Boy or their lovely song 'Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner" that is featured here. And if I did own 'em, I wouldn't share!

**Misery Loves Company**

_**Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,**_

_**And come spit on bridges with me, **_

_**Just to keep us warm.**_

_**Light a match to leave me be.**_

_**Light a match to leave me be.**_

The liquor was warm on his throat, tingling all the way down to his stomach. He grinned lightly. Being in the military certainly had its privileges; off-base, no bar would have allowed him inside. He pushed the shaggy blonde bangs out of his eyes and stared across the dim, smoky room.

The colonel was on the far end of the bar, resting on his elbows as his eyes flashed at the redhead he was currently trying to take home. A quick snap of his elegant, begloved fingers produced a delicate flame whose dance the dark haired man was able to manipulate at will. Ed rolled his eyes as the redhead (surely another bimbo) clapped her hands and laughed with exaggerated body movements.

Roy was not going home alone tonight.

_**I'll keep my jealousy close, **_

_**'Cause it's all mine.**_

_**And if you say this makes you happy, **_

_**Then I'm not the only one lying.**_

It came so easy for the colonel. None of the women ever cared about his flame alchemy. His handsome face, intense eyes, and charming personality (hard as that could be to believe sometimes) were enough. Every night that Ed watched this scene repeat itself, he got the distinct feeling that Roy showed off his flames to make himself feel better. To make himself feel like there was maybe an intellectual level to the nightly pairing that, for the lucky lady, was so clearly about only bedding the handsome colonel.

Ed blinked as he noticed the barely visible flicker in Roy's eyes as the redhead took hold of his hands and pulled the gloves off. She didn't care. Just like all of the other women.

_**Keep quiet,**_

_**Nothing comes as easy as you.**_

_**Can I lay in your bed all day?**_

_**I'll be your best kept secret **_

_**And your biggest mistake.**_

_**The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.**_

Ed sighed and drank deep into the amber fluid in his glass. He'd long been impressed with the colonel's alchemy. Not that he would ever admit that. Certainly that would only make his life unbearable.

He looked down quickly as Roy caught his eye from the end of the bar. When he looked back up, the colonel was still staring. One dark eye winked and he smirked. Ed watched as Roy slipped one arm gently around the redhead's waist and walked her toward the entrance. He blushed as the dark haired man approached his table. Roy whispered in the woman's ear and took a seat beside Ed as the woman stepped outside. Roy laced his fingers together and leaned forward as his elbows rested on the table. Ed could see the cloudiness in those dark eyes and could smell heavy liquor on the taller man's breath.

"She's cute, isn't she?" he asked.

Ed shrugged and took a hard gulp from his glass.

"Cheer up, Fullmetal. There are plenty of lovely ladies in here to go around." The colonel smirked. "I could probably tell you about most of them."

Ed leaned back in his chair as the man hiccuped. "Nah. I've got some research to do tonight."

Roy seemed to sober suddenly. "Then why are you here?"

Ed looked down into his emptied glass. "I don't know. Why are you here?"

"Sometimes you have to enjoy some of the-" he glanced at a passing woman in a short skirt, "-_finer_ things in life."

"I guess."

"Cheer up Fullmetal. I'll leave some for you."

Ed shook his head. Why did he keep rubbing the conquests in his face?

_**And I'll keep my jealousy close, **_

_**'Cause it's all mine.**_

_**And if you say this makes you happy, **_

_**Then I'm not the only one lying.**_

Roy took one final swig on his drink. "Well, I've gotta go."

Ed shrugged. But he wanted to reach out. He wanted to grab that blue sleeve. He wanted to pull him back into his seat. He wanted to slap him across his fair face.

"'Night, Fullmetal."

Ed didn't respond. How could he do this night after night? How could it be cold enough in the cushy quarters befitting of a colonel to make this constant flow of warm bodies necessary? How could he need that random flesh so much?

_**So wear me like a locket around your throat.**_

_**I'll weigh you down. **_

_**I'll watch you choke.**_

_**You look so good in blue.**_

_**You look so good in blue.**_

Ed was alone at the end of the night. The liquor swam in his brain and he rested his head on his arms on the table. He might have cried. He wasn't sure. All he was sure of was a thick feeling of loneliness. Feeling that he couldn't stand to be alone another night. He could see why Roy brought women home all the time. He could also see how the colonel's nights, while filled with willing, close flesh, could still feel incredibly empty. He could see how the colonel kept trying again, night after night.

He shook his lowered head. He couldn't, at least in this compromised state, deny how handsome the colonel was. And he couldn't deny the nagging desire to take Roy home with him. I mean, they didn't have to end up in bed, did they? All Ed knew was that it would mean that neither of them would have to face the dark alone. Neither of them would have to wake up in a cold bed. Misery loves company, right? He sighed and tossed a handful of bills onto the table. Pulling on his red cloak, he stood up and left.

Maybe tomorrow night.

_**So wear me like a locket around your throat.**_

_**I'll weigh you down. **_

_**I'll watch you choke.**_

_**You look so good in blue.**_

_**You look so good in blue.**_


End file.
